After the Party
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: Joy finds Mick in his old room after the party. Set after the season 2 finale. Moy. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A/N: Oh hai, an M-rated Moy fanfic. First one? This took a few weeks to write, I don't think it's as good as my M-rated Jara fanfic tho. Onto the story~

* * *

><p>Mick was sitting on the floor in his room, his old room. His knees were against his chest and his hands were wrapped around his legs. This used to be his and Fabian's room before he left. He came back just to see the girl he used to date kiss another guy. Mick knew his relationship with Mara was failing and he came back to England to fix that. But no, she had to fall in love with Jerome Clarke. Mick sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a petite, brunette girl peeked her head into the room. Joy.<p>

"Ah, I thought you would be here," Joy said. "I saw you leave and wanted to know where you went." Mick stayed silent. Joy shut the door and sat next to Mick. She looked at him but Mick didn't look back.

"You know, we have a lot in common," Joy said. "Like with the whole I like, well, used to like, Fabian but he likes Nina and you like Mara but she likes Jerome." Mick continued to be silent and just looked at Joy with sad blue eyes.

"No, not really." he finally said.

"Oh," Joy said, awkwardly. "Ok then." She stood up but then 2 steps later she turned back around to face Mick.

"You know what, Mick?" she said, almost sadly. "I really-" She stopped talking because Mick stood up and walked towards her.

"Actually, you know what, Joy?" he interrupted her. "I don't understand how the guy that was my best friend didn't like you back. You're pretty, adorable, beautiful..." He trailed off as he leaned in closer to her. "Sexy..."

Their lips locked and Joy kissed back. The kiss quickly turned passionate and rough. Joy pulled onto Mick's shirt to deepen the kiss even more. Mick pushed Joy against the wall, holding onto her hips. Joy pulled back, breathing heavily, and looked at him. Mick kissed her jaw, then her neck.

His right hand moved to her thigh, his left hand still holding her up and Joy's arms were wrapped around his neck for support. Mick took off Joy's panties with one hand, practically ripping them off. He started rubbing her clit, she was wet. Joy let out a moan and Mick started fingering her. His finger thrust in and out of Joy's pussy, making her gasp each time he thrust in. He roughly kissed her to quiet her down. He pulled his hand away from Joy, his finger soaking. This caused Joy to whine at the loss. Joy kissed Mick again and they fell on the closest bed. Their crotches were close; Mick's jeans were getting wet from Joy's pussy and Joy could feel Mick's boner. Joy tried to quickly unbutton Mick's shirt but struggled at some buttons. She slid his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. She moved to his pants and unbuttoned them. Mick pushed her off of him so he could take off his pants. He slid off Joy's cardigan and he ripped out Joy's tucked in shirt from her skirt, pulling it over her head. He started sucking and nibbling on her neck. His hands were on her bare chest. Joy's hand slid down Mick's chest and abs and stopped right above the hem of Mick's boxers. She slid her hand into his boxers and grabbed onto his hard dick. She started moving her hand up and down his member slowly, just to tease him, which caused Mick to groan.

"Fucking tease." He said as he pulled back from Joy. His eyes traveled down Joy's body up until the hem of her skirt. Joy watched him looking at her and Mick grabbed the skirt and slid it down. Joy stepped out of her skirt and looked at Mick as if to say 'Your turn.'

Mick grabbed Joy's hand and placed it on his boxers. Joy smirked as she slid off Mick's boxers, freeing his hard dick. Mick grabbed Joy's face and roughly kissed her. They laid down, still kissing. Surprising Joy, he entered her, causing her to let out a moan. He grabbed onto her hips and pushed her up and down. Joy started riding him, making Mick moan. She bent over to kiss him and bit his lower lip when she pulled back. Mick flipped them over and thrust into her roughly.

"It would be so hot if you said my name." Mick whispered in her ear. When Joy didn't, he thrust into her even harder.

"M-Mick!" Joy gasped. Mick chuckled and continued to thrust into Joy.

"I-I'm going to come." Mick said, slowing down. They both orgasmed at the same time and Mick collapsed onto Joy. He leaned back a bit, to give her space, and then they kissed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and they heard a voice, Fabian's voice.

"Hey Mick-" Fabian started to say but when he saw Mick and Joy he stopped talking.

"I-In my bed?" Fabian's voice cracked. "Really?" His face was now completely red and his eyes were wide.

"Yeah, um, mate-" Mick said, awkwardly.

"Can you please leave?" Joy completed what Mick was saying.

"Gladly." Fabian answered, his face still red. He slammed the door shut when he left.

"Now where were we?" Joy said, pulling Mick down for a passionate kiss.


End file.
